Amiga mía
by Claw-13
Summary: De tantos momentos compartidos, al momento de pasar la cuenta ya se encontraban enredados en los brazos del otro.  ...Amiga mía, Ah Ah, Ah Ah    yo se que nunca vamos a dejar    que este amor se nos vaya. Song fic


**¡Hola! A comenzado el mes de julio, por ello he querido derle la bienvenida con un song-fic. Es el único que he escrito y espero que les guste, y si quierien pueden dejarme su opinión. Por cierto es lo más "subido de tono", que he escrito nunca a si que no se espanten por el relato, bueno eso.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual que la canción "amiga mía" de Los prisioneros, grupo chileno formado en los años ochenta.**

**Aqué esta la canción para que la escuchen y dan una ambientacíon a la lectura.**

**http:/ www. youtube. com / watch?v=G7i337jC8fk **

**ahora sin más disfruten.**

**Amiga mía**

**Como otra piel, como otro sabor**

**como otros abrazos, otro dolor**

**no habrá otros latidos, no habrá otros orgasmos**

**no habrá otras promesas ni otro calor**

Un efímero impulso lo cegó por un momento, y sin pensarlo la abrazó por la espalda, la había pillado desprevenida, él lo sabía, pero ya no había marcha atrás. En el marco de la puerta de la habitación con el número 15 en la puerta, el chico tomaba por la cintura a la morena y comenzaba a aspirar su cuello, ella, sin que su cuerpo lo pudiera negar, reaccionó inclinando su cabeza hacia el chico de naranjos cabellos, deleitada con el sonido de la respiración del joven a sus espaldas. Los profundos y oscuros ojos de la muchacha se cerraron, lo que confirmaba el delirio de sus pensamientos y su placer, por su mente ya no exitista cordura o detenimiento, lo que pretendía gritar no logró llegar a sus labios.

Entrelazados, uno entre los brazos del otro, tenían la certeza que no había nada más que placentero que la piel en la que se enredaban. Ya no había vuelta atrás ni querían que la hubiera. Tantos segundos de sus vidas se habían dedicado que sin darse cuenta, al momento de pasar la cuenta, ya se encontraban respirando la miel del otro.

**Aprendiendo de nuevo, despertando en mi cama**

**no habrá otra espalda, la almohada sudada**

**sea dentro de un taxi, caminando en la calle**

**o dejando que queme el sol**

No creían que terminarían así, todos lo veían menos ellos. Esa mágica e irrompible conexión la llevaron a un nivel más alto y sin duda, más que nunca, irrompible.

Después de la noche agitada los pudores, los miedos fueron quemados por las llamas de la pasión y el deseo, trayendo al amor de aliado.

**Como puedo comer, como puedo escribir**

**como puedo sufrir, escapar o mentir**

**si lo único cierto, y lo unico claro**

**es tu firme salvaje y bendito amor**

Los pensamientos y recuerdos de la oscura jornada, vuelven a la mente del chico de seño fruncido a cada momento, sin dejarlo dormitar, y más si a su lado la menuda mujer duerme placentera, mientras en su semblante se exteriorizaba esa agradable satisfacción. En aquellos instantes de caricias intensas que solo ella podía regalar a su tan excitado cuerpo y que calmaban su anhelo. Pero como una droga; su voz, sus besos toda ella. Lo volvían loco, y lejos de tranquilizarlo lo dejaban dominado de nuevos deseos.

**Al olor de tu sangre, al sabor de tu cuello**

**al dolor de tu llanto al color de tu voz**

**moriría mañana, moriría en éxtasis**

**moriría en el fondo del éxtasis**

Rememoró sus sensaciones de esa maravillosa noche, de cada uno de esos instante; los latidos en su pecho y de todo su ser eran incontrolables, el calor del delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos, ambos impacientes de pertenecer al otro mientras su boca no dejaba de demandar sus dulces labios pese a la agitación de sus cuerpos desnudos entre las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación.

Ya lo sabían, ya lo presentían, se pertenecían desde el primer cruce de sus miradas.

Cerrando sus ojos él pudo recodar aquella melodía que le hacía recordarla, con en el coro retumbando en la cabeza, que ahora más que antes describía su historia.

**Amiga mía ah ah ah**

**yo se que nunca vamos a dejar**

**que este amor se nos vaya**

No podría negarlo más; su tiempo ya tenían dueña. Y cómo hacerlo, si luego de eso no podrían separarse más. Ahora juntos debían proteger todo lo que construyeron, uniendo sus almas que compartían sus sentimientos. Ese amor; ese salvaje e implacable sentimiento que nace abrumador e impredecible, el que no te deja respirar cuando lo guardas, el que te dice que hagas locuras y te castiga con la amargura cuando te niegas a creerlo, ese que en la paz te alimenta de los más pequeños gestos y te alienta en la guerra, aquel que con tan solo una mirada, una sola mirada, es capaz de devolverte la energía, la decisión y determinación. No lo dejarían escapar.

El Tiempo les pertenecía, solo ellos existían en sus mentes mientras la tenue luz del amanecer los iluminaba.

Cada palabras que salieran de sus labios podrían carecer de miel, no por eso faltas de pasión y sed de amar. Tal vez un "idiota" de parte de los suaves labios de la morena, eran la más acalorada palabra de amor y pasión.

**Al oler la mañana una frase ingeniosa**

**los minutos son oro como arena en la sabana**

**y tomar esa casa y comer en la cama**

**un café con helado , he mojado tu espalda**

Un helado como desayuno, ¡qué locura!, no era lo más tradicional en invierno, pero ellos tampoco lo eran, un frío helado era perfecto. Los labios se enrojecieron y sus manos se congelaron buscando refugio para amedrentar el frío, la joven se aproximo al pecho de Ichigo, suave deslizó sus manos y abrazó su cuello, capturando nuevamente esos labios, que la hacían delirar, por su parte él la tomo y abrazó con fuerza, no solo su calor le daría, le daría su alma si la necesitará. Y como en un principio volvieron a unir sus almas.

**Yo me pongo contento ya no nos levantamos**

**y te aprieto en mi pecho con toda mi alma**

**moriría mañana moriría pegado**

**completamente drogado**

Recostados sobre la cama, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros, Rukia se acurrucaba a su pecho y el la abrazaba con fuerza, la unión más deliciosa, como la empalagosa sensación de adicción que su cuerpo le provocaba. Dichoso desaparecería en su piel, no dejará que la separasen de él, nadie en la tierra ni el infierno lo podrían prohibir; envenenarse en su delicado y pequeño cuerpo.

**Amiga mía ah ah ah**

**yo se que nunca vamos a dejar**

**que este amor se nos vaya**

Saben que las palabras no dicen nada, saben que la clave es la comunicación con el alma a través de sus miradas. Sus secretos, sus más ocultos deseos solo ellos lo guardaban el uno y el otro. Porqué sin el uno, el otro no es nada.

**no te olvides, lo que digo**

**aun cuando escuches lo peor**

**te estaré amando igual**

**Amiga mía ah ah ah**

**yo se que nunca vamos a dejar**

**que este amor se nos vaya (bis)**

**yo se que nunca vamos a dejar **

**yo se que nunca vamos a dejar**

Cualquier cosa ya saben como hacerlos saber. Gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo

Se Cuidan

Claw-13


End file.
